1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates in general to simulation trainers and position detection systems, and in particular to a football training simulator having a multi-frequency, narrowband ultrasonic radar tracking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports simulation trainers have been provided for training athletes and contestants for particular types of sporting events. One example of such a sports simulation trainer is a golf simulator. These prior art simulators have infrared position detection systems which detect the position at which a spherical ball in flight passes through a plane around which infrared detectors are positioned. Infrared light emitters are positioned around the plane and transmit infrared light beams across the plane to detectors which are positioned opposite of the infrared light emitters. A second set of infrared emitters and detectors may also be provided around a second plane. As a golf ball travels through one of the planes, it breaks one of the beams of infrared light and prevents the beam from passing across the plane to a detector, indicating the position at which the ball is passing through the plane.
These types of infrared position detection systems provide a general determination of the path and speed of a round golf ball between two points, yet they are not accurate enough to detect critical rotational and aerodynamic factors required to accurately determine the trajectory of an oblong object, such as a football. Current infrared position detection systems will not detect the motion of an object with enough accuracy to determine both the velocity of the object and other critical aerodynamic factors, such as the objects orientation, rotation, wobble and spin. Detection of these types of critical aerodynamic factors are required to determine the trajectory of a football with enough accuracy to provide an effective football simulation trainer for use by professional athletes.